Kumpulan Cerita Hantu
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -Chap 8: APDET- Hantu kedelapan adalah... Sadako! -starring Trio Sabaku and Akatsuki- Warning: OOC and sometimes AU. Humor dan horor berkurang. RnR please? -nerima rikues-
1. Anjing Bermata Tiga

**Kumpulan Cerita Hantu**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Di dunia ini, ada banyak sekali macam-macam hantu. Dan fic ini akan menceritakan tentang hantu-hantu tersebut.

Hantu pertama adalah…

**Anjing**** Bermata Tiga (Starring: Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino)**

--

Anjing Bermata Tiga adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hantu yang terkenal di Jepang. Anjing tersebut memiliki satu mata tambahan di dahinya, letaknya sama persis mata ketiga-nya Kidoumaru.

Dan inilah sebuah kisah tentang Hantu itu.

--

"Oi, Shino!" panggil Kiba kepada sobat baiknya, Aburame Shino.

"Ng..." sapa Shino tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke Kiba. Sepertinya karena dia terlalu asik mengamati serangga.

"Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng lu liat Akamaru, nggak?" tanya Kiba sambil melihat-lihat ke kiri-kanan. Mungkin aja Akamaru anjingnya tersayang ada di sana.

"Ng..." jawab Shino, lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Gimana? Liat nggak?" tanya Kiba.

"Ng..." jawab Shino lagi, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Liat nggak!?" tanya Kiba emosi. "Masa cuma 'ng' doang!? Jawaban macam apa tuh!?"

"Ng..." respon Shino.

"..." Kiba yang kesal karena jawaban Shino yang (sangat) tidak memuaskan, akhirnya berjalan mendekati Shino, dan...

Kiba me-kissu Shino! –Author digatsuuga-

Err... Tolong maafkan kesalahan teknis tadi. Yang sebenarnya terjadi itu...

Replay...

"..." Kiba yang kesal karena jawaban Shino yang (sangat) tidak memuaskan, akhirnya berjalan mendekati Shino, dan...

Srek...

Kiba membuka kerudung Shino, lalu, "Woi, Baka Shino!! Lu denger nggak!?" teriaknya tepat di kuping Shino.

"Uwa!!" teriak Shino kaget nggak kalah kenceng. Saking kagetnya, serangga-serangga yang sedang berterbangan di sekitar situ langsung pada ko'it.

'_Hah... Buset tuh anak... Budeg kali ya? Mana suara gue habis lagi...__'_ batin Kiba sambil memegangi lehernya.

"..." Shino mengelus-elus kupingnya dan menaikkan kembali kerudungnya.

"Eto... Jadi gimana, Shino?" tanya Kiba dengan suara serak—suaranya habis gara-gara dipake buat neriakin Shino tadi.

"Ng?" Shino balik nanya. "Gimana apanya?"

"Eh?" kali ini giliran Kiba yang heran. "Tadi... lu nggak... dengerin gue?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sori. Tadi gue sibuk ngomong sama serangga, makanya gue nggak denger." jawab Shino.

GUBRAK!!

Kiba langsung pingsan.

.

Konoha no Mori...

"Lu yakin Akamaru ada di sini?" tanya Kiba sambil melihat-lihat pepohonan nan lebat tersebut.

"Hn." jawab Shino singkat.

"Tau dari mana lu Akamaru ada sini?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"..." Shino menatap Kiba tajam.

"O-oi, lu kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba. _'Shino serem kalo gitu...'_

"Diam ato lu bakal jadi makan malam serangga gue."

"Glek!" Kiba menelan ludahnya. _'Se-serem... Kalo tau gini, mending tadi gue ngajak Si Kepala Nanas itu aja... Nyesel gue ngajak Shino...'_

--

Saat yang bersamaan, di kediaman Nara...

"Hatchiiu!!" tampak seseorang berkepala nanas bersin. "Musim panas gini kok gue malah bersin ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun mengambil tisu untuk mengelap ingusnya. "Mendokusei..."

--

Kembali ke Kiba dan Shino...

Kuuu kuuu...

Terdengar suara burung hantu yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdunya; menandakan hari sudah malam.

"O-oi, Shino..." panggil Kiba yang berada di belakang Shino. "Kok kaya'nya kita udah... lewatin tempat ini... 21 kali ya?"

"Hn... Berarti kita nyasar," jawab Shino santai.

"What the heck!?" tanya Kiba dengan toa-nya. "Udah jelas kita nyasar, tapi lu masih tenang-tenang gitu!?" Kiba mencengkram kerah baju Shino lalu menariknya dan mendorongnya berulang-berulang. "Gimana ini!? Gimana kalo nanti gue mati sebelum ketemu Akamaru!? Gimana kalo nanti gue mati sebelum disuntik rabies!? Gimana kalo nanti gue mati sebelum berhasil ngeliat body-nya Hinata!?" tanyanya histeris.

"..." Shino cuek bebek.

Cit cit...

Seekor tikus got numpang menyebrangi kaki Kiba.

"Ugyaaa!!" teriak Kiba ketakutan plus geli. Tanpa sadar, dia memeluk Shino. Sementara Shino sudah memberikan Death Glare kepadanya.

"Gyaaa!!" Kiba buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. "Ngapain lu meluk-meluk gue!? Shino-Hentai!!" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk Shino.

"Bukan gue yang meluk lu, tapi lu yang meluk gue." jawab Shino kesal karena difitnah.

"Nggak! Lu yang meluk gue! Gue 'kan bukan Homo!" balas Kiba.

"Iya, lu bukan 'Homo Sapiens' a.k.a. manusia, tapi lu anjing." balas Shino.

"Apa!?" tanya Kiba emosi. "Enak a—!"

Kresek, kresek...

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi mencurigakan dari balik semak-semak.

"..." mendengar bunyi tadi, Kiba dan Shino langsung pucat lalu menghentikan perangnya.

"Bu-bunyi apa itu?" tanya Kiba yang udah gemetaran.

"..." sekilas, Shino tampak tenang, tapi sebenarnya Shino jauh lebih ketakutan dibanding Kiba.

Tap tap...

Sesuatu-yang-dibalik-semak-semak–tadi melangkah keluar, membuat bulu kuduk Kiba dan Shino berdiri sampai rontok

"Grr..." geram makhluk itu. Tampak 3 buah mata yang menatap dengan nafsu membunuh pada Kiba dan Shino.

"Ma-matanya ada... tiga?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Jangan-jangan itu..." Shino tampak berpikir sebentar. "Anjing Bermata Tiga!"

(BGM: Jeje—ng!!)

"Glek!" Kiba dan Shino menelan ludahnya. Mereka pun berpelukan layaknya 'Teletubbies' karena ketakutan.

"Shi-Shino..." panggil Kiba yang hampir ngompol.

"A-apa?" Shino balik nanya.

"To-tolong maafin gue..." jawab Kiba.

"Hah?" Shino bingung.

"Kaya'nya... sebentar lagi kita bakal mati dimakan makhluk itu... Makanya gue mau ngaku semua kesalahan dan keisengan gue ke lu..." jawab Kiba. "Tapi lu jangan marah..."

"I-iya... Ngaku aja... Gu-gue nggak bakal marah, kok..." jawab Shino.

"Se-sebenarnya... Yang waktu itu kencingin sendal lu itu gue!" ucap Kiba. "Terus... Yang coret-coret muka lu selagi lu tidur waktu itu juga gue!"

"Sebenernya juga, yang waktu itu masukin kutu ke jaket lu itu gue! Gue juga yang ganti shampo lu jadi shampo khusus kucing!" ucap Shino.

"Grrr..." geram makhluk itu lagi.

Tap tap tap...

Makhluk itu semakin mendekati Kiba dan Shino.

"Udah deh... Sekarang kita bakal tamat di sini..." ujar Kiba sambil menangis dramatis. "Mami... Kiba bakal mati... Doa'in semoga Kiba masuk surga ya, Mi,,,"

'_Dadah, serangga-seranggaku tercinta...'_ batin Shino.

"Grr—Graaah!!" makhluk melompat ke arah mereka.

"Huwaaa!!" jerit Kiba dan Shino histeris en pucat.

Makhluk itu hampir mendapatkan mereka, dan...

"Guk!"

Slerp, slerp...

Makhluk tersebut menjilat-jilat Kiba.

"Hah?" Kiba dan Shino cengo sesaat. Lalu, mereka langsung menyadari bahwa makhluk anjing itu adalah...

"Akamaru!" teriak Kiba dengan tangisan air terjunnya.

"Guk!" balas Akamaru.

"Akamaru! Ai mis yuu!!" Kiba langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Shino lalu segera memeluk Akamaru.

"Guk guk!!"

"Ma-matte, Kiba!" seru Shino tiba-tiba. "Mata ketiganya itu..." Shino menunjuk 'mata ketiga' Akamaru yang terletak di dahinya.

"Oh... Ini cuma gambar doang. Tadi pagi gue main corat-coret sama Akamaru." Kiba menjelaskan sambil mengelus-elus Akamaru.

"Guk!"

"Oh..." respon Shino. _'Dasar, bikin tegang aja...'_

.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga telah berada di luar hutan.

"Aim hooom!!" teriak Kiba norak begitu keluar dari hutan—dan sukses mendapat sambutan lemparan sendal dari warga sekitar. "Akamaru, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kiba.

"Guk!"

"Ja, Shi—!"

"Eits, chotto matte, Kiba." sela Shino sembari menarik lengan Kiba.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba jengkel.

"Tadi lu bilang... lu yang kencingin sendal gue sama corat-coret muka gue 'kan?" tanya Shino penuh amarah.

"Eh, i-iya..." Kiba seakan menciut.

"Lu nggak tau apa gue butuh waktu berapa lama buat bersihin semua itu, huh!?" tanya Shino lagi, sangat marah.

"Gah, curang lu!" balas Kiba sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Shino. "Tadi lu bilang nggak bakal marah!"

"Itu 'kan karena tadi gue kira kita bakal mati, makanya gue nggak bakal marah!" jawab Shino emosi. "Tapi nyatanya kita masih hidup 'kan!? Wajar aja kalo sekarang gue marah!"

"Grr..." geram Kiba sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. "Lu nggak tau penderitaan gue waktu itu apa!?" tanyanya. "Gara-gara lu masukin kutu ke jaket gue, gue jadi gatelan tau! Trus gara-gara shampo kucing itu, gue jadi dikejar-kejar Akamaru sama Kuromaru karena gue dikira kucing! Belom lagi waktu itu Pakkun, Bull, Shiba, sama Nin-Ken Kakashi-sensei yang lainnya plus anjing-anjing se-Konoha ngejar-ngejar gue!!" Kiba mencak-mencak GaJe. "Gue nggak mau ingat kejadian itu lagi! Aaargh!!" Kiba mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Guk!" Akamaru menimpali.

"Salah lu sendiri 'kan?" balas Shino membuang muka dari hadapan Kiba. "Siapa suruh lu tinggal serumah sama anjing?"

"Grrr..." geram Kiba. Dia pun melompat ke arah Shino, lalu...

"Shino!! Gue bunuh lu!!" teriaknya.

**Owari**

**A/N: Hohoho... Akhirnya Sei bisa juga bikin fic horor.  
Gimana, m****inna-san? Horor-kah?**

**Hm... Ada yang berniat rikues hantu?  
Tapi 'korban'-nya (chara yang dijadikan hantu) suka-suka Sei loh!**

**RnR please?**


	2. Kuchisake Onna

**Kumpulan Cerita Hantu**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Hantu kedua—Requested by Akazora no Kuro

**Kuchisake-Onna a.k.a. Perempuan Mulu****t Sobek (Starring: Uchiha Sasuke)**

--

Kuchisake-Onna adalah sejenis siluman dalam mitologi dan legenda rakyat Jepang. Ia berwujud seorang wanita yang menutup mulutnya yang robek dengan kipas, syal, atau masker operasi. Ia sering muncul di jalan-jalan yang sepi dan bertanya pada orang yang ditemui apakah dirinya cantik.

Berikut sebuah kisah tentangnya…

--

Malam hari, tampak seorang cowok dengan rambut 'Pantat Ayam Style' yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah temannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto mengadakan pesta tahun baru di rumahnya. Dan ia mengundang semua temannya. Tentu saja akan menjadi sebuah pesta yang sangat ramai.

Ting tong, ting tong...

Sasuke memencet bel. "Oi, Dobe, buka pintunya," sahutnya.

Drap drap drap...

"Hunggu hehengga, Gheme!" teriak Naruto dari dalam dengan bahasa Alien. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa menggunakan bahasa Alien.

Klek...

Pintu dibuka, dan menampakkan Naruto yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. "Oh... Meg mawem, Gheme! Aho wahug!" sapanya.

"..." Sasuke jijik melihat mulut Naruto yang penuh dengan makanan gado-gado. "Hn, malem..." balas Sasuke.

DUGH!

Sasuke menyikut leher belakang Naruto, lalu berkata, "Habisin dulu makanan lu, baru nyapa gue, Usuratonkachi."

"Buweeeh!!" Naruto memuntahkan makanannya. "Huwaa! Teme, buang-buang makanan sayang tau!" teriaknya sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Huh, yang buang makanan 'kan lu, bukan gue, Dobe." balas Sasuke.

"Huh! Teme!!" teriak Naruto kesal.

.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Karin saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan pesta. Karin pun langsung berlari menuju Sasuke lalu memeluk lengannya. "Sasuke-kun ganteng deh kalo pake kimono~"

"Ya, gantengnya kalo pake kimono doang..." ujar Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

JLEB!

Oh... Perkataan yang sangat menusuk hati Sasuke, Saudara-saudara!

'_Masa iya, sih? Gue gantengnya kalo pake kimono doang?_' Sasuke muram tiba-tiba.

"Heh, Kappa!" panggil Karin.

"Ya, apa?" Lee yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Neji langsung menoleh ke Karin.

"Bukan kamu, Gejimayu!" bentak Karin sembari menunjuk Lee. "Yang kumaksud itu Suigetsu tau!" Karin langsung menunjuk Suigetsu.

"Eh? Sumimasen, Karin-san!" Lee membungkukkan badannya.

"Cih, nama gue bukan Kappa tau." ujar Suigetsu jengkel.

"Heh, Kappa! Dengar ya!" Karin mendekati Suigetsu. "Sasuke-kun mau gimanapun tetep ganteng tau!"

"Iya, ganteng=ganjelan genteng." balas Suigetsu.

"Bwahahaha!!" Naruto menertawakan lelucon garing Suigetsu. "Gue setuju sama lu,—ttebayo! Gyahahaha!!" Naruto ngakak guling-guling di lantai berkarpet oranye tersebut.

"..." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan...

BLETAK!!

Sasuke menjitak Naruto.

"Huweee~ Hinata-chan, Sasuke-Teme ja'at, dattebayo!" Naruto mewek layaknya anak kecil sambil memeluk Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata mukanya sudah merah seperti tomat.

.

DUGH!

"Oi, Teme!" panggil Naruto sambil menepuk leher belakang Sasuke dengan keras.

"Buohok!" Sasuke jadi memuntahkan kue tomat yang sedang dimakannya.

"Kyaa!! Sasuke-kun jorok!!" jerit Karin dan Ino histeris.

"Dobe!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Lu apa-apa'an sih!?"

"Hehehe..." Naruto cengar-cengir inosen. "Sori, Teme! Gue nggak sengaja!"

"Sialan lu, Dobe. Cewek-cewek jadi pada ilfeel sama gue tau!' bisik Sasuke.

"'Kan gue udah minta maaf!" seru Naruto.

"Bodo'..." balas Sasuke cuek. "Jadi, mau apa lu manggil gue?"

"Eto... Teme, lu bisa jemput Sakura-chan, nggak?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, bisa aja sih..." jawab Sasuke sambil mencomot potongan kue tomat yang lain. "Tapi kenapa harus gue? Nggak Sai, Shikamaru, ato yang lainnya?"

"Jah, Teme... Lu gimana sih?" Naruto balik nanya dengan pandangan dasar-Teme-payah-dattebayo! "Sai lagi asik ngobrol sama Ino, Shikamaru lagi main shogi sama Temari, Suigetsu lagi berantem sama Karin, Gaara lagi—"

"Udah, stop!" sela Sasuke. "Kalo gitu kenapa nggak lu aja!?" tanya Sasuke emosi.

"Nggak mau,—ttebayo!" jawab Naruto. "Gue 'kan lagi sibuk sama Hinata!" tambahnya sambil merangkul bahu Hinata. Sementara Hinata kelihatannya akan segera pingsan.

"Cih, oke. Gue jemput Sakura!" ujar Sasuke nggak niat. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. _'Heh, peluk aja terus Si Hinata, Biar nanti gue aduin lu ke Hiashi oji-san! Mampus lu! Bwahahaha!'_ Sasuke ketawa ala psikopat di dalam hatinya.

BLAM!

Sasuke membanting pintu.

.

Sasuke sudah berjalan menyusuri rumah-rumah selama 1 ½ jam. Tapi dia masih belum menemukan rumah Sakura.

"Ancol!" teriak Sasuke. "Di mana sih rumah Sakura!? Di tengah hutan ya!?" tambahnya. "Si Dobe itu... Dia salah kasih peta apa!?" Sasuke melihat denah lecek yang digambarkan Naruto tadi. Matanya langsung membulat.

"What the hell!?"

Ternyata, Sasuke melihat denah tadi terbalik, sehingga salah jalan. Padahal sebenarnya rumah Sakura berada tepat di blok sebelah rumah Naruto.

"Aaargh!! Sasuke bego!!" teriaknya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. Rambutnya yang 'Pantat Ayam Style', sekarang menjadi 'Cockatoo Head Style'.

.

Drap drap drap

Sasuke berlari menuju arah rumah Naruto. "Malem-malem gini sih, katanya banyak hantu. Apa lagi di jalanan sepi kaya' gini..." gumam Sasuke. "Heh... Bodo amet kalo gue ketemu tuh hantu..." tambah Sasuke. "Palingan dia malah takut karena ngeliat muka gue yang omg-Sasuke-kun-ganteng-banget! ini." tambahnya dengan nada GeEr.

Tiba-tiba...

Tap tap...

Sasuke mendengar bunyi langkah kaki lain yang bukan miliknya, ia pun menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke asal suara langkah kaki tadi. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke-kun...." sahut suara itu. Kelihatannya seorang perempuan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya; dia merasa mengenal suara itu. "Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun..." sosok itu semakin memperlihatkan dirinya. Dan menampakkan seorang cewek berambut pink dengan kimono merah, mulutnya ditutup dengan masker operasi.

_'Bener, itu Sakura...'_ batin Sasuke. "Kenapa mulut lu ditutup pake masker?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil menunjuk masker yang sedang dipakai Sakura. "Kakashi-Wannabe ya?" tebak Sasuke ngawur.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke.

"Apa aku cantik?" tanya Sakura, matanya berlinang air mata.

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung, dia pun berpikir, _'Sebenernya sih nggak...'_ "Iya, kok. Lu cantik," jawab Sasuke bohong. "Kenapa emangnya?"

"Bahkan kalo begini aku juga cantik?" tanyanya lagi sembari membuka masker yang sedang dipakainya, dan...

(SFX: Deg deg, deg deg...)

Srek

Terbukalah masker yang tadi menutupi wajah Sakura, dan menampakkan Sakura dengan mulut yang lebar sekali—sampai mencapai ujung bawah kedua daun telinganya. Dengan kata lain, sangat mirip dengan Kuchisake-Onna a.k.a. Perempuan Mulut Sobek.

"..." Sasuke cengo melihat muka Sakura. Dia masih memproses apa yang dilihatnya ke dalam otaknya. Maklumlah, lemot...

15 detik kemudian, dia berteriak...

"Gyaaa!! Ada Kuchisake-Onna!!" teriaknya histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan tangan gemetaran.

BRUK!!

Sasuke terjatuh saking takutnya. "Tolongin gue! Gue mau dimakan!" Sasuke merangkak menjauhi Sakura. "Mami! Tolongin Sasu-chan, Mi!" kali ini Sasuke menghasilkan 'air terjun' dari kedua matanya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga sudah terlihat pucat seperti pedopil gila bernama Orochimaru yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar sekolahnya. Bahkan, terlihat sesuatu yang basah di sekitar selangkangannya.

DUAGH!!

"Sasuke-kun jahat!" teriak suara cempreng Sakura sambil menendang kepala Sasuke.

"Hoh?" Sasuke bingung sendiri. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Huhuuu..." Sakura menangis bombay.

"O-oi..." panggil Sasuke yang masih gemetaran. "Ke-kenapa sih? Lu emang... Kuchisake-Onna 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke-kun baka!" bentak Sakura. "Lihat baik-baik, dong!" Sakura menunjuk mulutnya.

"Heh?" Sasuke melihat baik-baik mulut Sakura. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata itu bukan mulutnya yang sobek melainkan...

"Co-coretan... spidol merah?" Sasuke swt sekaligus pingin ketawa.

"Hiks... Iya..." jawab Sakura sambil nyusut ingusnya.

"Pffft... Kalo gitu... Kenapa...pfft... nggak dihapus aja?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya.

"Nggak bisa~ Ini spidol permanen!" Sakura menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke mulutnya.

"Kok... pffft... Kamu bisa...?" Sasuke memegangi perutnya dengan tangan gemetar. Bukan gemetar karena takut, tapi karena pingin ketawa.

"Huhuuu..." Sakura nangis. "Tadi sebelum aku berangkat, aku mau pake lipstick, pas aku mau ngambil lipstick-nya, tiba-tiba mati lampu! Mana waktu itu lipstick-nya ada di sebelah spidol lagi, makanya yang keambil spidol deh. Terus karena buru-buru, aku makenya berantakan, jadi deh begini... Huhuuu..."

"Gyahahaha!!" tawa Sasuke meledak. "Bego sih, buru-buru gitu!! Gyahahaha!!" Sasuke memukul-mukul jalan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Huwee~ Sasuke-kun jahat!!" teriak Sakura.

PLAK!!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sang Uchiha.

**Owari**

**A/N: Fuuh... Jadi juga chap 2-nya! Kali ini requested by Akazora no Kuro.**

**Chap depan: 'Kuntilanak Mata Satu****'****-?- (Requested by: Nie Akanaru)**

**Ada yang berniat rikues hantu?**

**RnR?**


	3. Kuntilanak Mata Satu

**Kumpulan Cerita Hantu**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo

* * *

**

Hantu ketiga—Requested by Nie Akanaru.

**Kuntilanak Mata Satu (Starring: Yakushi Kabuto)**

--

Kuntilanak adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hantu yang populer di Indonesia. Biasanya mereka memakai baju terusan berwarna putih. Rambut mereka pun acak-acakan. Bisa dibilang, tampang mereka sangat mengerikan.

Apa jadinya bila Kuntilanak yang sudah mengerikan itu mempunyai mata hanya satu buah?

--

"Kabuto..." panggil Oro.

"Hng..." respon Kabuto, masih di alam mimpinya.

"Kabuto..." Oro mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kabuto.

"Hng..." respon Kabuto sambil memeluk selimutnya dan membasahinya dengan cairan asli buatan mulut Kabuto.

"Kabuto! Bangun, Budeg!" teriak Oro sambil menarik selimut Kabuto lalu menendang pemiliknya sampai terjatuh dari kasur.

BRUK!!

"Ugyaa!!" teriak Kabuto.

"Dasar budeg. Udah diteriakin dari tadi, baru bangun sekarang. Dasar!" dengus Oro kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aduh... Gomennasai, Orochimaru-sama..." ujar Kabuto sambil mengelus-elus telinganya.

"Gue nggak butuh minta maaf lu!" Oro membantu Kabuto berdiri. "Ada misi penting yang harus lu lakuin!" Oro menatap Kabuto dengan serius.

"Serius, Orochimaru-sama!?" tanya Kabuto.

"Duarius malah!" jawab Oro kesal karena bertele-tele. "Udah deh, sekarang gue jelasin misinya!"

"Hai!" seru Kabuto.

.

"Ngerti?" tanya Oro.

"WTF!?" Kabuto balik nanya sambil memegangi senter butut tersebut. "Orochimaru-sama pasti bercanda 'kan!?"

"Nggak. Gue nggak bercanda." jawab Oro enteng. "Udah, sekarang cepet jalanin tuh misi. Hush hush!" perintah Oro layaknya mengusir anak anjing.

BLAM!!

Oro membanting pintu.

'_Dasar Pedopil gila... Nyesel gue jadi anak buahnya...'_ batin Kabuto sambil memandangi senter itu.

.

"Dasar, Orochimaru-sama sinting!" gerundel Kabuto. "Masa malem-malem gini gue disuruh jaga keamanan!?" sambungnya. "Emang gue security apa!?"

Malam itu—tepatnya jam 12 malem, Kabuto yang sedang bermimpi ria, tiba-tiba dibangunkan oleh Oro. Dia disuruh Oro untuk menjaga keadaan di markasnya—seperti srikiti, eh, security. Dan Kabuto hanya dibekali sebuah senter butut yang dibeli di pasar loak. Tentu saja Kabuto marah besar—tapi nggak berani protes sama Si Pedopil Bencong itu. Bisa-bisa dia dijadikan makan malam Manda kalo berani protes.

"Mana malem-malem gini katanya banyak hantu lagi! Kuso!" teriak Kabuto stress sembari menendang batu kecil yang berceceran di koridor markas.

DUAGH!!

Sebuah sepatu mendarat di kepala Kabuto.

"Aduh!"

"Woi, Kacamata! Berisik tau!" protes Tayuya dari dalam kamarnya.

"Cih, sori." sahut Kabuto sambil mengelus-elus kepala 'dango_'_-nya.

.

Tap tap tap...

Kabuto mengarahkan senternya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Tuh, 'kan. Dasar Orochimaru-sama, ngeyel aja..." gumam Kabuto sembari terus berjalan. "Mana ada hantu di markas butut kaya' gini?" tambahnya. "Eh, gue ralat omongan gue tadi. Di markas ini 'kan udah ada hantu—Orochimaru-sama..."

Tap tap...

Kabuto berjalan menyusuri koridor markas. Sudah 2 jam dia memeriksa, tapi masih saja tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan.

"Gah!! Stress gue!!" teriak Kabuto sambil memukul-mukulkan senter tersebut ke tembok.

PRAK!!

"Eh?" Kabuto menghentikan aktivitasnya tadi, lalu menoleh ke asal suara tadi, dan mendapati lensa senter tersebut pecah, beserta bohlam-nya.

"Nooo!!" teriak Kabuto histeris plus pucat. _'Bagus, senternya udah rusak. Dan sekarang gue nggak bakal bisa liat apa-apa tanpa senter ini...'_ batinnya.

"Eh, tunggu!" Kabuto teringat sesuatu, ia pun merogoh kantong celananya. "Ah, ini dia!" serunya senang sambil melihat yang diambilnya tadi. "Hehehe..." Kabuto cengengesan gak jelas.

"Korek api dan lilin ajaib!" serunya membanggakan benda-benda kecil itu dengan nada suara Doraemon.

"Gue tinggal nyalain lilinnya, dan..." Kabuto menyalakan lilinnya. "Voila! Sekarang gue punya 'senter' bikinan sendiri!" serunya sembari mengacungkan 'senter'-nya dengan bangga. "Sekarang gue bisa—"

Tap tap tap...

Belum selesai Kabuto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja ada suara langkah kaki yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Kabuto berdiri.

"Hiii!!" Kabuto langsung pucat seketika. "Si-siapa!?" Kabuto mengarahkan lilinnya ke asal suara tadi. Tapi Kabuto tidak melihat siapa-siapa. _'Pe-perasaan gue aja kali, ya?'_

"Kabuto..." sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Huh?" Kabuto menoleh ke asal suara tadi—tepat di belakangnya, dan Kabuto merasakan tangannya yang dingin sedang menyentuh bahu kirinya.

"Gyaaa!!"

BRUK!!

Kabuto terjatuh karena ketakutan melihat makhluk tadi; seseorang dengan gaun putih yang berantakan—sama seperti rambutnya, kulitnya pucat, dan dia mempunyai mata hanya satu buah. Meskipun matanya hanya satu, tapi penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kabuto semakin ketakutan. Ditambah dengan kabut-yang-entah-muncul-dari-mana, semakin menambah seram suasana saat itu.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kabuto..." sahut kuntilanak itu sembari berjalan mendekati Kabuto.

"Ku-kuntilanak jelek!!" teriak Kabuto. "Pergi! Jangan ganggu gue!"

"Eh! Kurang ajar lu, Kabuto!" kuntilanak itu menendang kepala Kabuto. "Liat wajah gue dong! Masa wajah ganteng gini lu bilang kuntilanak!?"

"Hah?" Kabuto cengo sesaat, lalu memperhatikan wajah kuntilanak itu baik-baik. "O-Orochimaru-sama!?" tanya Kabuto tidak percaya.

"Cih, nyadar juga kamu..." ucap Oro sembari menyibakkan rambut kusutnya.

"Ta-tapi... Mata Anda..." Kabuto menunjuk mata kiri Oro. "Kok cuma... satu?"

"Oh... ini?" Oro menunjuk poni-nya yang menutupi wajah bagian kanannya, lalu ia menyingkirkan poni tersebut, dan menampakkan mata kanannya yang berwarna keemasan.

"Hah?" Kabuto cengo.

"Terus baju ini 'kan baju tidur gue, masa lu nggak tau sih!?" Oro menambahkan sembari menunjuk daster putih yang sedang dipakainya.

"Hah?" Kabuto makin cengo.

Kesimpulannya, Oro tidur pake daster ibu-ibu warna putih dan karena rambut Oro panjang, maka setelah bangun pasti acak-acakan.

"Ta-tapi... Kenapa Anda bangun di tengah malem gini?" tanya Kabuto heran.

"Justru itu gara-gara lu, Tolol!" jawab Oro sambil menunjuk Kabuto. "Lu berisik banget tau! Jadi gue nggak bisa tidur!" tambahnya.

"Ah... Gomennasai, Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto membungkukkan badannya. _'Lagian juga nih orang, bikin takut aja... Kirain kuntilanak, tau-taunya malah... Hah... Kurang kerjaan banget sih..'_ batinnya jengkel.

**

* * *

Owari

* * *

**

**A/N: Hyaaa~ Setelah bersusah-payah –halah-, akhirnya chap 3 ini jadi juga! Gomen kalo pendek...  
**

**Gimana Humor/Horror-nya?  
Kalo nggak terasa, maklumin aja, Sei bikinnya malem-malem sih... (maklumlah, pemalas...)  
**

**Chap depan: 'Keluarga Hantu' ****(Requested by: cHeCoLaZzO)  
Aih~ Susah nih... Jadi mungkin agak lama... Gomen...**

**Oh ya, untuk sementara Sei tidak menerima rikues, karena banyak yang harus Sei kerjakan.  
Gomennasai, minna-san... m(_ _)m**

**RnR?**


	4. Keluarga Hantu

**Kumpulan Cerita Hantu**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Hantu keempat—Requested by cHeCoLaZzO

**Keluarga Hantu**** (Starring: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Inuzuka Kiba)**

--

Err… Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang hantu ini. Jadi, kita langsung saja ke ceritanya…

--

Daerah Konoha terkenal sebagai kawasan elit. Dan setiap kawasan pasti mempunyai hantu yang 'elit' juga. Misalnya hantu yang menempati sebuah rumah.

Apa? Tidak percaya?

Well, believe it or not, this is true...

"Usuratonkachi!! Kiba!!" teriak seorang cowok berambut 'Pantat Ayam Style', Sasuke namanya.

"Nani, Teme?" respon Naruto yang tangannya yang penuh dengan beberapa cup ramen instant.

"Apa'an sih, Sasuke? Berisik tau!" respon Kiba yang tangannya penuh dengan beberapa kotak makanan anjing.

BLETAK!!

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dan Kiba

"Aduh! Apa'an sih,—ttebayo!? Sakit tau!" protes Naruto sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Woi! Uchiha sialan lu!" protes Kiba. "Apa salah gue!?"

"Dasar geblek!" jawab Sasuke emosi sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Mikir dong! Mana ada maling yang nyolong ramen cup sama makanan anjing!?"

Maling?

Ya, Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya adalah maling. Sebenarnya mereka adala MA a.k.a. Mahasiswa Abadi. Dan mereka menjadi maling gara-gara Si Uchiha tersebut; Sasuke bokek dan nggak punya duit buat bayar kos-nya, padahal dia punya rumah besar nan mewah, tapi dia ngotot mau tinggal di kos. Alhasil, begitu deh...

Sasuke pun berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Dia pernah minta bantuan ke Mbah Kakuzu—dukun terkenal di Konoha, tapi Si Kakuzu minta bayaran sebesar 100 ribu ryo, Sasuke pun membatalkan niatnya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil jalan pintas, menjadi maling. Ck ck ck... Sungguh pemikiran yang dangkal...

"Jangan salahin gue sama Kiba dong, Teme!" protes Naruto. "Kami 'kan nggak tau apa-apa kalo jadi maling! Lagian, ini semua 'kan ide lu, dattebayo!" protes Naruto nggak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

"Denger tuh, Sasuke!" timpal Kiba mendukung Naruto sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari tengahnya.

"Lagian juga, salah lu sendiri yang mau ikut cuma gara-gara gue pancing pake kartu 'Ramen-man' edisi terbaru!?" balas Sasuke pake kuah.

"Hm-hm!" Kiba manggut-manggut. "Denger tuh, Naruto!" kali ini Kiba mendukung Sasuke sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan nista-nya.

BLETAK!!

Kepala Kiba sekarang sudah seperti 'Mickey Mouse'.

"Lu dukung siapa sih sebenernya!?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke kesal.

.

Sudah beberapa jam mereka mengacak-acak rumah tersebut, tapi mereka masih tidak menemukan barang berharga.

Yang mereka temukan hanyalah barang-barang GaJe seperti topeng berbentuk lolipop, bom, teddy bear, tanaman Venus Fly Trap (memang lumayan kalau dijual, tapi mereka tidak jadi mengambilnya gara-gara tadi Naruto hampir dimakan), kalung-atau-tasbih-atau-wateper-namanya yang di dalam liontinnya ada foto seorang banci berambut pirang, jilbab, piercings berkarat, kertas yang sudah lecek dan berbentuk seperti amuba, ikan mati yang masih dipelihara di akuarium dari toples. Dan yang paling membuat mereka merinding adalah... Album foto yang berisi foto-foto Sasuke dari bayi sampai sekarang.

"Gila! Ini rumah ato rumah sakit jiwa sih!?" gerundel Sasuke sembari menendang sebuah pintu kamar. "Nggak ada barang berharga! Yang ada cuma barang-barang GaJe gini!"

"Lu bego sih, Teme. Lu 'kan yang nyaranin kita buat ngerampok di rumah butut ini, dattebayo..." sahut Naruto sembari mengacak-acak lemari makanan.

"Diem lu, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke..." sahut sebuah suara dari belakang Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sesosok manusia yang tubuhnya penuh dengan darah.

"Sasuke... Aku akan membunuhmu..." ucapnya lagi.

"Kiba, gue tau itu lu. Jangan main-main sama gue ato lu bakal gue bunuh," ujarnya.

"Cih!" Kiba membersihkan noda saus tomat di bajunya. "Kok lu bisa tau sih!?" tanyanya kesal.

"Jelas aja, dattebayo! Siapa suruh lu make tato segitiga itu?" jawab Naruto sembari menunjuk tato segitiga merah di kedua pipi Kiba.

"Cih!"

PATS!

Tiba-tiba saja, lampu mati.

"Hwaaa! Temee!" teriak Naruto ketakutan. "Takut!!" Naruto meluk-meluk Sasuke.

"Hwaaa!" teriak Sasuke nggak kalah kencang. "Jangan peluk gue! Dasar Hombreng!!"

"Iiih!! Saske-kun ja'at! Naru-chan 'kan takut!!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang di-lebaykan.

"Nama gue 'Sasuke' bukan 'Saske'!" protes Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Sasu-kun selingkuh! Masa Ki-chan dilupain!?" timpal Kiba ikut-ikutan lebay.

"Lu jangan ikut-ikutan jadi Uke deh!" kesabaran Sasuke meledak. "Dan berhenti manggil gue pake embel-embel '-kun'!"

"Sasu-chan..." seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Jangan manggil gue pake embel-embel '-chan' ju—" Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya, asal suara tadi.

PATS!

Lampu menyala lagi.

"—ga..."

Sasuke cengo melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya berwarna hijau, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan yang paling membuat Sasuke takut adalah... tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang pisau berdarah.

"Gyaaa!!" teriak Sasuke histeris dengan muka pucat.

BRUK!!

Sasuke tepar dengan tidak elitnya di tempat. Dan sepertinya mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan busa.

"Jah... Nih anak kok malah pingsan sih?" tanya Kiba heran sembari me-poke-poke Sasuke.

"Konbanwa, Itachi nii-chan, dattebayo!" sapa Naruto.

"Konbanwa, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun..." sapa Itachi.

Rupanya, hantu tadi adalah Itachi yang sedang memakai masker wajah sambil memotong tomat di dapur. Dan rumah yang Sasuke masuki adalah markas Akatsuki, geng-nya Itachi.

**Owari**

**A/N: Aduh... Rasanya chap ini nggak terlalu horor yah? Mana humor-nya juga nggak ada lagi... Gomennasai, minna-san... Soalnya Sei lagi stres sama MID nih! Trus, maaf lagi kalo nggak sesuai sama judulnya... Tapi intinya sama-sama hantu di rumah ****'****kan? -digeplak Checo-  
**

**Chap depan: 'Akang Drakula' (Requested by: SasuYuki. Kurohana Sakurai)  
Untuk 'Hanako'-nya Rei Kuroshiro, itu bakal Sei bikinin fic lainnya!**

**Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic terakhir Sei sebelum Sei Hiatus loh! –readers: gak nanya!-**

**RnR?**


	5. Drakula

**Kumpulan Cerita Hantu**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto**** (c) ****Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Hantu kelima adalah...

**Drakula—Requested by: SasuYuki. Kurohana Sakurai (Starring: ****Akasuna no Sasori)**

--

Drakula adalah hantu yang sangat terkenal dunia. Mereka adalah setan pemakan darah.

Apa yang terjadi bila Drakula berada di markas Akatsuki?

--

"Drakula?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Iya! Katanya sih, mereka minum darah, kulit mereka pucat, udah gitu mereka juga punya taring!" tambah Kisame semangat.

'_Minum darah? Kulit pucat? Bertaring?'_ pikir Sasori tambah heran sambil memasang pose berpikir. _'Kok gue jadi inget Hidan, Orochimaru, sama Si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu ya?'_

"Gimana?" tanya Kisame. "Pingin liat nggak, ne?"

"Nggak. Gue udah bisa bayangin." jawab Sasori. Yang dibayangkan Sasori adalah seorang dengan kulit pucat, rambutnya panjang berwarna perak, mulutnya belepotan darah, mempunyai 3 pasang kumis, dan bertaring.

Sasori pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kisame dengan gemetar. Bukan karena ketakutan, tapi karena nahan tawa. _'Gue bakal sakit perut nih...'_

"Hah? Tuh anak kenapa sih?" gumam Kisame heran.

.

"Sasori!" panggil Itachi.

"Apa, Ita—!?" Sasori menoleh ke Itachi dan langsung pucat seketika. "Gyaa! Ada hantu Michael Jackson!" Sasori menunjuk-nunjuk makhluk tersebut.

"Sasori bego..." sahutnya. "Ini gue, Itachi!" makhluk tersebut melepas wig-nya.

"Huff..." Sasori mengelus-elus dadanya. "Hari ini ada apa sih?" tanyanya jengkel. "Tadi gue ketemu Hidan jadi setan pencabut nyawa, Dei jadi Rapunzel—yang kemungkinan besar didandanin Konan, Tobi jadi pahlawan bertopeng, Leader-sama dan Konan-san jadi Si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan cewek Hyuuga itu, Zetsu-san jadi bunga bangkai, trus lu jadi Jacko!" gerundelnya. "Berikutnya apa!? Kakuzu jadi Hatake Kakashi!?"

"Hah..." Itachi menghela nafas. "Lu beneran bego ya?" tanyanya bermaksud mengejek Sasori. "Ini 'kan Halloween!"

"Heh?" Sasori cengo sesaat, lalu langsung melihat kalender, tanggal 31 Oktober. Dan tanggal itu pun dihiasi dengan gambar Jack'o Lantern, hantu-hantu, de es be. "Hoh..." Sasori manggut-manggut.

"Ngapain lu masih di sini?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasori.

"Berdiri." jawab Sasori singkat. "Lu sendiri juga liat 'kan kalo gue lagi berdiri?" Sasori bergaya dengan sok-nya di depan Itachi. "Apa lu rabun?"

BLETAK!!

Itachi menjitak Sasori karena sebal. "Sembarangan lu!" serunya. "Maksud gue, lu nggak ikutan apa? Ganti kostum 'kek, dekorasi markas 'kek, Mati 'kek, terserah lu deh!" tambahnya kesal.

"Osh!" respon Sasori semangat. "Gue bakal ikutan!" Sasori pun lari meninggalkan Itachi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"..." Itachi swt.

.

Kamar SasoDei –Author dikugutsu- Err... Kamar Sasori, Tobi, dan Deidara...

Tampak Sasori yang sedang sibuk mengacak-acak lemari bajunya. Padahal isi bajunya sama semua; beberapa stel jubah Akatsuki. Entah apa yang dicarinya...

"Ketemu!" seru Sasori senang saat menemukan kostum yang dicarinya. Sasori pun mengeluarkan kostum tersebut dari dalam lemari bajunya dengan mendramatisir mode. (BGM: We Are The Champion)

CRAT!!

"..." mata Sasori langsung membulat saat melihat kostumnya—yang terkena noda tanah liat.

"Katsu!"

DHUAAR!!

"Uwaaa!" Sasori langsung melepaskan kostum tersebut dari tangannya dan buru-buru mundur 100 langkah.

"Yes! Kena—eh?" Dei yang tadinya teriak seneng langsung cengo melihat lemparan kibaku nendo-nya salah sasaran. "Cih! Kirain Tobi kena, un!"

"Dei... dara..." ujar Sasori pelan, tapi nadanya mematikan. Seakan dia ingin membunuh partnernya.

"Un?" Dei dengan wajah pucat dan bercucuran keringat dingin menoleh ke Sasori pelan-pelan. Senyumnya pun dibuat agar tetap terlihat wajar. "O-oh... Da-Danna, un... A-apa k-ka-kabar, un?" tanya Dei terbata-bata.

"Wahahahaha! Tobi menang!" seru Tobi—yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik jendela, norak sembari tertawa dan bergaya ala Pahlawan Bertopeng. "Lihat 'kan? Pahlawan Tobi Bertopeng menang dari Setan Rapunzel Gadungan!" Tobi menunjuk Dei dengan nistanya.

Pik!

Beberapa aksen marah nongol di kepala Deidara. Dan tentu saja Dei langsung lupa sama Sasori.

"Tobiiii!! Gue bunuh lu!!" Dei langsung mengejar Tobi yang sudah berlari ketakutan.

"Ugyaaa! Gomen, Senpaaai!!"

"Cih! Liat aja lu, Dei!" gerundel Sasori sebal sambil memandangi kostum kelinci paskah-nya yang hancur. "Kalo lu balik nanti, gue bunuh lu!!" sumpahnya.

BRAK!!

"Astajim kodok!" Sasori latah. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. "Hidan!"

"Dei-chaaan!!" panggil Hidan nepsong tanpa mempedulikan Sasori. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kamera—yang sepertinya ingin dipakai untuk memotret Dei dengan gaun Rapunzel-nya. "Dei-chan! Di mana dikau!?" tanyanya sembari meloncat keluar jendela. Nggak bahaya kok, wong itu di lantai 1.

"..." Sasori swt. Dia pun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk kembali ke alam sadar. _'Gue nggak boleh bengong terus! Gue harus mikir; kira-kira kostum apa lagi yang gue punya!?' _batinnnya panik sembari melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu bohlam muncul di atas kepala Sasori, tapi sinarnya redup—pertanda bahwa idenya ngelantur.

.

Pesta pun dimulai. Dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki sudah tampak di ruang pesta. Ada yang sibuk kejar-kejaran, mencomot makanan diam-diam, berbincang-bincang, de es be.

"Sasori no Danna mana, un?" tanya Dei.

"Tau, udah mati kali," jawab Hidan asal sembari meneguk minumannya.

"Jangan bilang kalo Sasori no Danna mati, un!!" seru Dei sembari menjambak rambut Hidan.

"Wadauw! Sakit tau!" jerit Hidan.

"Makanya jangan bilang gitu, un!" balas Dei.

BRAK!!

"Yosh! 'Met malem, minna!" sapa Sasori yang baru saja mendobrak pintu masuk.

"Pintunya!" tangis Kakuzu dramatis saat melihat pintu masuknya rusak dan jebol.

"Ehehe... Sori deh..." Sasori senyum (sok) inosen. "Baidewei, sori gue telat."

"Sa... sori-kun?" Konan menunjuk kostum Sasori dengan heran.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Itu—Kostum lu... Kalajengking?" Konan mulai swt.

"Bukan, menangjengking." jawab Sasori.

"Ha?" Konan makin swt.

"Danna, un!" Dei melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Siapa yang ngundang Barbie ke sini?" tanya Sasori seraya menunjuk Dei.

"Danna! Ini gue, Deidara, un!" tegas Dei kesal karena dibilang Barbie.

"Deidara yang gue kenal itu Deidara-Hermafrodit, bukan Deidara-Cewek-Tulen." Sasori membuang mukanya dari hadapan Dei.

JLEB!!

Dei langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Danna jahat, un... Danna ngeselin, un... Gue benci Danna, un..." gerundelnya.

"Cup cup cup... Senpai jangan nangis dong... Nanti Tobi beliin lolipop deh..." hibur Tobi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Dei.

"Oya, ada yang liat Kisame, nggak?" tanya Pein sambil melihat-lihat ke kiri-kanan dengan teropong yang dipakai terbalik.

"Bener juga ya..." Itachi manggut-manggut. "Dari tadi dia nggak keliatan..."

"**Kecebur ke got kali..."** jawab Zetsu hitam. "Hush! Jangan sembarangan ngomong!" omel Zetsu.

"Mungkin gantung diri, gara-gara nggak bisa lunasin hutangnya," timpal Kakuzu yang berkostum seperti Hatake Kakashi.

"Kalian ini... Jangan sumpahin teman sendiri dong..." Konan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasori!" Pein memanggil Sasori yang baru saja hendak mencomot sepotong kue.

"Kenapa, Leader-sama?" tanya Sasori kesal karena gagal mencomot kue.

"Cariin Si Kisame gih!" perintah Pein seenak jidat. "Jangan-jangan tuh anak nyasar lagi. Udah sono, cariin! Hush hush!" Pein mengusir Sasori layaknya mengusir anak anjing. Tentu saja Sasori kesal, dia pingin protes. Tapi nggak berani, bisa-bisa dia dijadikan tubuh baru Si Leader ber-piercings tersebut deh...

BLAM!

Sasori membanting pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan pesta nan terang tersebut.

"Sasori! Jangan banting pintunya!" omel Kakuzu.

.

"..." Sasori berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong nan gelap. Dalam hatinya, dia menyesal, _'Kenapa tadi gue nggak minta Dei nemenin gue!? Aduh, Sasori bego!'_

Sasori yang biasanya cuek bebek tanpa emosi, kali ini malah ketakutan. Wah, bisa masuk rekor nih...

Ya iyalah Sasori ketakutan! Bayangin aja, orang mana yang nggak takut jalan di lorong gelap saat malam Halloween, tanpa senter, tanpa cahaya sedikit pun, dan tidak ada yang menemaninya? Oke, Tobi Si Anak Autis tidak masuk hitungan. Ditambah lagi, markas Akatsuki butut dan tadi siang Sasori mendengar cerita hantu dari Kisame. Kalau saja Sasori bukan boneka, pasti saat ini dia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Kok feeling gue nggak enak ya?" gumam Sasori heran. Benar saja, saat itu entah kenapa Sasori merinding sendiri. Padahal semua jendela dan pintu sudah ditutup.

"Oi."

Sebuah suara serak-cempreng memanggil Sasori. Sasori yang merasa mengenal suara itu pun menoleh ke belakangnya. "Oh, Kisa—!! Huwaa! Drakula!" teriak Sasori histeris. Dia segera merogoh kantong celananya. "Makan nih!" Sasori menyumpalkan sesuatu yang tadi diambilnya ke mulut Drakula tersebut. Sasori pun segera berlari meninggalkan drakula tersebut.

'_Untung gue selalu bawa bawang putih!'_

"Loh?" Sasori—yang masih berlari, merasa heran ketika merogoh kantongnya yang satu lagi. "Bawang putihnya kok... di sini?" tanya Sasori heran. "Gawat! Jangan-jangan yang tadi gue sumpelin itu bawang bombay!"

"Sasori..." panggil Si Drakula yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"Huwaaa!" teriak Sasori syok. _'Se-sejak kapan.. Dia ada di depan gue!?'_ pikirnya.

"Jangan hisap darah gue!" pinta Sasori seraya bersujud di kaki bau Si Drakula. "Gue bakal lakuin apa aja, asal jangan hisap darah gue!"

"Woi, Bonsai!" Drakula berkulit biru tersebut menendang kepala Sasori.

"Aduh!" jerit Sasori. "Apa'an sih!? Drakula sialan!"

"Heh, Bego. Denger ya, ini gue, Hoshigaki Kisame!" ujar Drakula (yang ternyata Kisame) kesal. "Lagian, lu 'kan boneka! Jadi mana mungkin ada Drakula yang bisa hisap darah lu, Tolol!?"

"Ha? Kisame?" Sasori merasa malu karena udah teriak-teriak GaJe. _'Bener juga ya... Gue 'kan boneka... Mana ada drakula yang bisa hisap darah gue?' _pikirnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sebentar. "Ah, bener juga ya! Hahaha..." Sasori tertawa garing.

"..." Kisame swt.

"Eh, tunggu dulu deh!" Sasori teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Kalo lu di depan gue, yang di belakang gue tadi siapa dong?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Hah? Mana gue tau..." jawab Kisame.

"..." mereka terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Saat itu juga, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka.

Tap tap tap...

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah jendela terbuka akibat tiupan kencang Sang Angin. Udara dingin pun masuk dan menusuk tulang. Saat itu juga, mereka mendengar suara lolongan serigala.

Tap tap tap...

"... Jangan-jangan..." Sasori dan Kisame merinding. Mereka pun menoleh ke belakang mereka pelan-pelan.

"Baaa!!" teriak si pemilik suara langkah kaki tadi—Sang Drakula asli. Sesuai dengan cerita Kisame, drakula tersebut berkulit pucat, mulutnya belepotan darah, dan bertaring.

"Gyaaa!!"

GUBRAK!!

Sasori dan Kisame langsung tepar.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha News, ada sebuah berita tentang ditemukannya dua orang makhluk aneh bin ajaib di sebuah gua butut; yang satu berkulit pucat seperti hiu, tapi memakai kostum drakula. Dan yang satunya lagi berambut merah dan memakai kostum kalajengking.

**Owari**

**A/N: Ini udah Sei apdet! Lama ya? Gomen... Habisnya Sei nggak dapet ide gara-gara MID sih!**** Salahin MID-nya tuh! –ditendang yayasan sekolah-**

**Sesuai permintaan Checo-chan, ending-nya beda 'kan? Tapi kaya'nya... jadi agak aneh ya?**

**Chap depan: 'Hantu Pos Ronda' (Requested by Shiho Kazuki U.K ga login)**

**RnR?**


	6. Hantu Pos Ronda

**Kumpulan Cerita Hantu**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Hantu keenam adalah...

**Hantu Pos Ronda—Requested by: Shiho Kazuki U.K ga login**** (Starring: Sabaku no Gaara)**

--

Hantu ini biasanya banyak ditemui di pos ronda –Readers: ya iyalah! Wong namanya aja 'Hantu Pos Ronda'-

Udah ah! Readers cerewet! –digeplak- Langsung aja ke ceritanya!

--

Srek...

"Sumimasen.." sapa Gaara seraya membuka tirai warung Ramen Ichiraku.

"Ho! Ghaaha!" sapa Naruto yang tengah menyeruput ramen. Di sebelahnya ada Hinata yang suhu tubuhnya lebih panas daripada suhu kuah ramen—karena ngeliat betapa imutnya muka Naruto-kun-nya saat sedang makan ramen, Sai yang senyam-senyum GaJe pada Gaara, dan Ino yang sedang ngipas-ngipasin Hinata.

"Hei, Naruto." sapa Gaara, singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Whehe... Hungbeng hu he hingi, Ghaaha! Agha aha?" tanya Naruto dengan bahasa Alien—yang pernah ia gunakan pada Sasuke dulu.

"Ng... Cuma nyari lu aja..." jawab Gaara-yang-entah-gimana-bisa-ngerti-bahasa-Alien.

"Hoh..." respon Naruto. Dia pun menelan ramen yang tadi diseruputnya. "Eh, mumpung lu di sini, gimana kalo lu ikutan,—ttebayo?" Naruto menawarkan. Tumben nawarin orang makan ramen, biasanya Naruto 'kan selalu minta ditraktir.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Nggak apa-apa, dattebayo!" sela Naruto. "Lagian lu ngajak Matsuri 'kan? Jadi kita 'kan kaya' lagi 'Triple Date'!" tambahnya.

"Na-Naruto-san! Ka-kami cuma kebetulan bertemu!" tegas Matsuri blushing.

"Hehe... Bercanda kok..." cengir Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo bergabung dengan kami, Gaara-kun, Matsuri-san." ajak Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk 2 kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Hn," Gaara berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjukkan Sai tadi. Yah, rezeki nggak boleh ditolak 'kan? "Ayo."

"Ah... Hai!"

"Tapi lu bayar sendiri ya, Gaara?" Naruto menatap Gaara dengan senyum inosen.

Tuh 'kan... Ada udang di balik bakwan—eh, ada udang di balik batu.

"..." Gaara memberikan death glare.

.

"Gochisousama!" seru mereka setelah selesai memakan ramennya.

"Hiks... Uang gue..." tangis Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Gama-chan.

"Sa-sabar, Naruto-kun..." hibur Hinata.

"Sebagai teman, lu harus traktir teman-teman lu yang lain. Begitu ajaran yang benar, Naruto." nasehat Sai sok dewasa sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Sai cerewet, dattebayo!" bentak Naruto.

BLETAK!!

Naruto mendapat jitakan dari Ino.

"Sai-kun nggak cerewet, tau!" omel Ino. "Sai-kun 'kan baik, dia bahkan nasehatin lu!" Ino memeluk lengan Sai.

"Hiks... Hinata-chan... Ino jahat, dattebayo..." Naruto mewek sambil meluk-meluk Hinata.

"U-zu-ma-ki!!" terdengar teriakan entah dari mana. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ugyaaa!!"

DUAAGH!!

Sebuah tendangan mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi Naruto.

"Ne-Neji nii-san!?"

"Jangan sembarangan memeluk Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun!" omel Neji yang baru saja mendaratkan tendangan pinalti-nya.

"Neji cerewet nih! Lagian Hinata-chan 'kan pacar gue, dattebayo!" balas Naruto sembari mengelus-elus pipi kirinya. "Jadi terserah gue dong, kalo gue mau meluk Hinata-chan!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lu—jangan menyulut minyak dalam api ya!" balas Neji kesal.

"Yang benar itu 'menyulut api dalam minyak', Neji-senpai..." ralat Gaara sembari mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ce-cerewet!" Neji blushing karena kesal plus malu.

"Hn," Gaara membuang mukanya dari hadapan Neji.

"Gyahaha! Neji yang-oh-betapa-pandainya-Neji-kun ternyata bisa salah ngomong! Gyahaha!" Naruto tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Diam, Naruto-kun!" bentak Neji sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Neji memalukan..." ujar Tenten iseng.

"Tenten juga diem deh!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, Matsuri." Gaara menarik pelan lengan Matsuri.

"Eh? Ke mana?" tanya Matsuri heran.

"Mencari Temari."

.

"Temari-san!" teriak Matsuri.

"Temari!" teriak Gaara.

Saat itu, Langit gelap, udara dingin, dan suasana sepi. Maklum saja, mereka sudah mencari temari sampai malam hari, tapi masih belum menemukannya. Kalo begini mah, udah jelas kalo Temari pasti ada di rumah 'Sang Nara Berkepala Nanas nan Pemalas'. Ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Nara Shikamaru? Shikaku? Shikaku mah, nggak males...

"Nggak... mungkin..." Gaara memandang entah ke mana. Pikirannya pun sudah mulai ngelantur. Dia membayangkan Temari, kakaknya tersayang diapa-apakan oleh Shika. Jiwa Gaara sebagai 'adik yang baik, manis, dan Sister-Complex' itu pun bangkit.

"Nanda, Gaara-sama?" tanya Matsuri heran begitu melihat Gaara tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Nggak mungkin!" Gaara langsung berlari menuju kediaman Nara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan Matsuri.

"Eh!? Cho-chotto matte, Gaara-sama!" Matsuri pun berlari menyusul Gaara.

Mereka pun berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di depan kediaman Nara.

Ting-tong... Ting-tong...

Gaara memencet bel dengan nafas terengah-engah, begitu pula Matsuri.

"Hah... Gaara-sama, kenapa... Hah... Ke sini? Hah... Hah..." tanya Matsuri yang sedang berpegangan di dekat pagar.

"Gue yakin... Hah... Temari ada di... Hah... Sini... Hah..." jawab Gaara ngos-ngosan.

Ting-tong... Ting-tong...

"Chotto..." sahut Yoshino.

Klek...

"Wah, Gaara-kun dan Matsuri-chan toh..."

"Konbanwa, Oba-san..." sapa Gaara dan Matsuri seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah iya, konbanwa..." balas Yoshino. "Ada perlu apa ke sini? Mencari Shikamaru-kun ya?" tanyanya.

"Ng... Bukan. Kami mencari Temari." jawab Gaara. "Apa Temari ada di sini?"

"Oh... Temari-chan, ne?" Yoshino mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Iya, dia ada di kamar Shikamaru-kun. Mau Oba-san panggilkan?"

"I-iya..." jawab Matsuri mewakili Gaara yang pikirannya makin ngelantur.

'_Temari di kamar Si Tuan Cengeng itu!? Nggak mungkin! Jangan-jangan Temari sudah di-piiip- atau di-piiip-. Nggak!!'_ batin Gaara, entah khawatir ato ngeres.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk, kalian tunggu di dalam saja."

"Ah, nggak usah, Oba-san. Lagipula kami cuma sebentar kok."

"Oh... Baiklah..." Yoshino pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Shikamaru-kun! Ada yang mencari Temari-chan nih!"

"Temari... Temari..." begitu Yoshino masuk, Gaara pundung di dekat pohon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya; memikirkan nasib kakaknya yang sudah bukan perawan lagi.

"..." Matsuri swt melihat Gaara.

Kresek...

"!!!" tiba-tiba saja, Matsuri merasakan ada sesuatu di atas pohon. "Ga-Gaara-sama..." panggil Matsuri gemetar.

"Nani?" respon Gaara.

"I-itu..." Matsuri menunjuk ke atas pohon. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis dan pipinya.

"..." Gaara menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Matsuri. "Gue tau lu suka bercanda, Matsuri. Tapi ini serius..." Gaara menghela nafas. "Nggak ada apa-apa di sana."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Udah deh, mending lu duduk aja dulu di pos ronda itu." Gaara menunjuk ke sebuah pos ronda yang butut, kotor, dan bau. Bohlam lampunya pecah, 1 kaki kursinya patah, lantainya berdebu, ada sarang laba-laba, dan pos itu berada di dekat pohon angker.

Matsuri tau, kalo dia menunggu di tempat angker itu, sesuatu bisa terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi daripada berdiri terus sampe kaki pegal, mending dia duduk di sana. "Ha-hai..." Matsuri pasrah. Dia berjalan menuju pos ronda itu, lalu menunggu di sana. _'Kok perasaan gue nggak enak ya?'_

Di luar, tampak Gaara yang masih menunggu Temari. Gaara berjalan mondar-mandir, gelisah. Oh, hampir saja dia menabrak tiang listrik.

Kresek...

Matsuri mendengar suara itu lagi.

Deg!

Jantung Matsuri berdebar kencang. Dia takut dengan suara itu. Takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Apalagi katanya di pos ronda itu pernah terjadi pembunuhan.

Hyuush...

Hembusan udara dingin menusuk tulang, Matsuri memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sesosok manusia tampak melintas di pohon dekat pos ronda itu. Matsuri memucat seketika. Setetes air mata tampak di ujung matanya, dia ketakutan. Dia merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Temari!" Gaara sibuk memanggil Temari, sampai-sampai melupakan Matsuri.

Srek...

Sosok pembawa pentungan itu semakin mendekat pada Matsuri.

"..." Matsuri ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tercekat.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Matsuri dan langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Nggh!" Matsuri meronta-ronta, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Kena kau..." ucap sosok misterius itu.

"Kyaa!!" jerit Matsuri.

"!!!" Gaara yang melupakan Matsuri, teringat kembali padanya—karena teriakan tadi. "Matsuri!" Gaara menoleh ke pos ronda tadi, dan Matsuri sudah tidak ada di sana.

Cowok berambut merah darah itu semakin panik; pertama kakaknya, lalu teman dekatnya.

"Kuso!" Gaara memukul pohon dengan perasaan kesal. Andai saja Haruno Sakura ada di sini, dia pasti sudah menghajar sosok nista yang menculik Matsuri tadi. Lalu Gaara menoleh ke arah pos ronda dan kediaman Nara secara bergantian.

Temari atau Matsuri? Mana yang kamu pilih, Gaara?

Gaara berlari ke arah pos ronda. Oh... Gaara lebih memilih Matsuri. Biarkan saja Temari, biar nanti dia bisa lebih puas menyiksa Si Tuan Cengeng itu.

"Matsuri!" panggil Gaara.

Srek!

Sosok manusia misterius nan nista itu tadi melompat turun dan muncul di hadapan Gaara.

Pupil mata Gaara mengecil saat melihatnya, kaget. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia berdiri membelakangi cahaya bulan.

"Lu..." geram Gaara sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn, akhirnya gue bisa bertemu dengan lu, Sabaku Gaara..." ucapnya dengan tenang.

Gaara merasa mengenal suara itu. Tapi Gaara tidak memikirkannya; yang penting baginya sekarang adalah di mana Matsuri berada. Kalau saja Matsuri menghilang, Gaara bisa-bisa dibunuh oleh kakak Matsuri yang Sister-Complex itu. "Di mana Matsuri?" tanya Gaara tetap cool, meskipun dalam hati dia sudah panik.

"Ho... Mencari Matsuri-chan, ne?" tanyanya menantang.

"Katakan di mana dia!"

"Heh..." sosok itu menertawakan Gaara melalui hidungnya. Sungguh nista...

"Kurang ajar!" emosi Gaara memuncak, dia pun berlari mendekati sosok itu dan memukulnya.

BUAGH!

"Ugh!" hantu itu jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan Gaara. Hah? Hantu jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan?

"Jangan macem-macem sama gue!" bentak Gaara sambil terus memukulinya. "Di mana Matsuri!?"

"Huh... Buat apa gue kasih tau di mana Matsuri-chan?" balasnya.

"Cepet kasih tau gue!" jawab Gaara kesal. "Kalo Matsuri hilang, gue bisa dibunuh kakaknya yang Sister-Complex itu tau!"

"Nani!?" kali ini giliran hantu pos ronda itu yang kesal. Makhluk itu pun berdiri dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara. "Siapa yang lu bilang 'kakak Sister-Complex', hah!?" tanyanya kesal.

"Hah?" Gaara bingung sendiri. "Kok malah lu yang emosi!?"

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Oba-san!" pamit Temari seraya berjalan keluar dari kediaman Nara. "Ada apa, Gaa—"

Tepat pada saat Temari keluar, makhluk tersebut kesandung batu hingga terjatuh menimpa Gaara.

"—ra..." Temari membatu di tempat; tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gaara sedang yaoi-an!

"Sasori?" tanya Temari memastikan, masih syok.

"Te-Temari!?" Sasori nggak kalah syok.

"Sasori!? Kakak Matsuri yang Sis-Com itu!?" timpal Gaara.

"Gue nggak percaya! Ternyata Gaara dan Sasori homo! Kyaaa!" Temari buru-buru menutup matanya dan berlari meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasori.

"Ah! Oi, Temari!" panggil Sasori.

"Minggir!" Gaara mendorong Sasori. "Apa-apa'an sih lu? Lagian, ngapain lu culik adik lu sendiri, hah!?"

"Aduh..." Sasori mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Gue nggak mau Matsuri-chan deket-deket sama orang nista kaya' lu!" jawabnya blak-blakan sambil nunjuk Gaara.

"Apa!?"

"O-Onii-chan..." panggil Matsuri sambil berjalan keluar dari balik pohon.

"Matsuri-chan! Udah Onii-chan bilang 'kan? Jangan keluar!" Sasori berlari menghampiri Matsuri.

"Tapi aku 'kan mau lihat!" jawab Matsuri.

"Loh? Matsuri kok di sini?" Gaara cengo.

"Dengar, Sabaku." sela Sasori. "Lu harus langkahin mayat gue kalo lu mau jadian sama Matsuri-chan!"

"Gue nggak mau jadian sama dia kok!" tegas Gaara dan Matsuri blushing.

"Onii-chan sendiri ngapain di sini!?" tanya Matsuri kesal. "Malam-malam gini bawa pentungan, kaya' orang gila tau!"

"..." Sasori menepuk pelan pundak Matsuri. "Tadi ada kucing garong ngambil ikan yang lagi Onii-chan goreng, makanya Onii-chan bawa pentungan buat nangkep kucing garong itu. Dan kebetulan Onii-chan ketemu kamu di sini!"

"Ha?" Gaara dan Matsuri blinked plus swt.

**Owari**

**A/N: Huwaa! Gomen Melody-chan en Anti-GaaMatsu! Bukan maksud Sei membuat sedikit GaaMatsu di sini... –ngeles-  
Awalnya Sei pingin pake Sakura sebagai Matsuri, tapi nanti ending-nya malah jadi lebih ribet... Makanya... m(_ _)m**

**Oya, Sei bikin fic baru loh! ****Judulnya '7 Keanehan di Akademi Ninja' –promosi- Itu sejenis side-story 'Kumpulan Cerita Hantu'. Menampilkan salah satu Akatsuki tersayang kita!**

**Chap depan: 'Yuki-Onna' (Requested by: ****Flo.d'.chibi)**

**RnR?**


	7. Yuki Onna

**Kumpulan Cerita Hantu**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Hantu ketujuh adalah...

**Yuki-Onna a.k.a Wanita Salju—Requested by: Flo.d'.chibi (Starring: Uchiha Sasuke –lagi- and ****Fem-?-Sai)**

--

Yuki-Onna adalah Yokai a.k.a siluman berwujud seorang wanita cantik berkimono putih. Namun dia hanya ada pada dongeng Jepang Kuno.

Dia mempunyai nafas yang sedingin es. Dan dia menggunakan nafas es-nya untuk membekukan sang korban.

--

Zaman dahulu kala di daerah pegunungan, hiduplah dua orang kakak-beradik yang berprofesi sebagai penebang dan pengumpul kayu bakar. Sang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dia tampan dan baik hati, sayangnya Bro-Com. Si adik namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah idola para cewek, dan sudah jelas bahwa dia playboy.

Suatu hari, mereka sedang berjalan di tengah hutan saat musim salju. Yah, tentu saja mereka sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar.

"Sasu-chan, ayo cepat!" panggil Itachi sembari menoleh ke belakang. "Nanti keburu badai salju loh!"

"Gimana gue bisa cepat!?" balas Sasuke kasar. "Berat tau, bawa kayu bakar ginian! Bantuin, 'kek!"

"Heh, adik durhaka kamu!" balas Itachi. "Seenak jidat nyuruh orang lain bawain... Bawa sendiri dong! Nanti Onii-chan kutuk kamu jadi ayam loh!"

"Ogah gue jadi ayam! Lagian, lu kira gue kuat bawa ginian!?" balas Sasuke nggak mau kalah sembari menunjuk Itachi dengan nista. "Berat tau, bawa setumpuk kayu gini! Harusnya lu bantuin gue! Lu 'kan nggak bawa apa-apa! Yang lebih tua harusnya bantuin yang lebih muda tau!"

"Ukh..." Itachi tersenyum kecut.

Ting-tong!

Tepat sasaran! Untungnya, Itachi nggak kehabisan ide.

"Suka-suka gue dong, mau bantuin ato nggak," jawab Itachi sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. "Tangan juga, tangan gue kok."

"Grrr..." geram Sasuke kesal. Dia pun membanting tumpukan kayu bakar yang dipanggulnya. "Gue nggak mau tau! Pokoknya lu harus bantu—"

Kresek!

"Hn?"

Kalimat Sasuke terputus oleh sebuah suara aneh dari balik semak-semak.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi dan Sasuke kompak.

"Huhuu..."

Terdengar suara tangisan seorang gadis dari balik semak-semak. Dan tentu saja Sasuke si playboy langsung berlari menghampiri si pemilik suara dengan nepsong-nya.

Srek!

"Anda kenapa, Nona cantik?" tanya Sasuke kepada gadis tersebut.

"Hiks... Kakiku terkilir..." jawab si gadis berkulit pucat.

Si gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx. Warna hitam tersebut dipadu dengan kulitnya yang pucat, juga kimono-nya yang berwarna keperakan—membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"..." Sasuke blushing.

"Eh? Anda kenapa, Tuan?" tanya si gadis.

Srek!

"Oi, Sasu-chan!" panggil Itachi. "Ne? Siapa dia?" Itachi menunjuk si gadis.

"Watashi no namae wa Sai desu." jawabnya.

"'Sai' saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk.

"Watashi wa Sasuke desu. Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Sasuke layaknya gentleman memperkenalkan diri. Dasar buaya darat.

"Watashi—"

"Nah, biar saya antar anda pulang, Nona." sela Sasuke. Sengaja memotong kalimat Itachi. Sasuke pun tersenyum licik kepada Itachi.

Itachi memberikan death glare. Sementara Sasuke tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya.

"Ah... Arigatou," ucap Sai, tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Sasu-chan," sahut Itachi. "Kayu bakar-nya gimana?" Itachi menunjuk ke tempat perdebatan mereka tadi dengan jari jempolnya.

"Onii-chan bisa bawa pulang sendiri 'kan?" jawab Sasuke sopan. "Aku sih, pingin bantu Onii-chan bawain. Tapi aku 'kan harus anterin Sai-san ke rumahnya."

'_Dasar adik durhaka...'_ batin Itachi kesal. _'Di depan kakaknya sendiri kasar gitu. Tapi begitu di depan cewek cantik, malah pura-pura imut!'_

"Nggak apa-apa 'kan, Nii-chan?" tanya Sasuke dengan puppy-eyes no jutsu.

"Ukh!" Itachi membeku. Niatnya pingin ngegampar Sasuke, tapi dia paling nggak tahan sama puppy-eyes no jutsu-nya Sasuke. "Ha-hai..." jawab Itachi pasrah.

'_Yes! Berhasil!'_ batin Sasuke penuh kemenangan. "Tolong ya, Nii-chan!" Sasuke tersenyum lebar layaknya Tobi yang baru dibilang 'anak baik'.

"Uh..." Itachi pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Nona," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

--

"Ah," Itachi yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Gue lupa kasih tau Sasu-chan buat pulang sebelum makan malam!"

Ia pun berlari kembali ke tempat tadi.

--

"Naiklah ke keranjang saya. Saya akan mengantar anda pulang." Sasuke menurunkan keranjang besar yang dipanggulnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Sasuke. "Naik saja."

"A-arigatou..." ucap Sai.

Sai pun menaiki keranjang besar tersebut. Meskipun besar, tapi tetap saja di dalamnya sempit. Apalagi bagi seorang wanita dewasa seperti Sai.

Setelah Sai masuk, Sasuke mengangkat keranjang tersebut dan memanggulnya. Ia pun mulai berjalan.

"Sasu—"

Teriakan Itachi terhenti begitu melihat senyuman misterius Sai—tepat ketika Itachi tiba di tempat itu. Sai seakan tersenyum dengan niat licik.

"Sasu-chan! Cepat turunkan Sai-san!" teriak Itachi berusaha memberi-tahu Sasuke.

Tapi sayang, Sasuke sudah berada terlalu jauh. Dia tidak mendengar teriakan Itachi.

'_Sasu-chan...'_ Itachi pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Jashin-sama agar Sasuke selamat.

.

Udara dingin bertiup semakin kencang, tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap berjalan, melawan arah angin.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sai.

"Hn?"

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara cemas.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan saya." jawab Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sai.

Tapi itu bohong. Sebenernya kaki Sasuke udah kesemutan—karena keberatan memanggul keranjang berisi Sai. Kakinya juga sudah kedinginan setengah hidup. Kalau saja Sai bukan wanita, Sasuke pasti sudah membanting keranjang tersebut.

'_Kuso! Coba tadi gue nggak samperin ni cewek!_' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Sepertinya baru kali ini si playboy cap pantat ayam ini menyesal. _'Ini cewek berat banget sih! Kaya' Chouji aja!'_

--

"Huatchiiu!" Chouji bersin. Ingusnya meler ke mana-mana.

"Oi, Chouji," panggil cowok berkepala nanas. "Jangan bersin sembarangan. Mendokusei tau..."

"Gomen ne, Shikamaru." respon Chouji. Dia pun membuka bungkusan es loli-nya yang ke-10 dalam 15 menit barusan.

'_Gila ni anak... Kagak sakit perut apa?'_ batin Shika swt.

--

"Hah... Hah..."

Nafas sang Uchiha sudah tidak beraturan. Rasanya dia ingin sekali beristirahat. Tapi ada Sai yang menggantungkan nyawanya kepadanya.

"Nona."

"Hn?"

"Apa... Hah... Benar? Hah... Hah... Ini jalan menuju rumah anda?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Iya, benar." Sai mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke merasa aneh. Tapi toh, dia tetap saja melanjutkan perjalannya. Sementara itu, senyum licik Sai terlukis di wajah pucatnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Badai salju pun semakin kencang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lolongan serigala. Tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan itu semua. Baginya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah untuk mengantarkan Sai pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ano... Sai-san?" pangil Sasuke yang sedang berhenti sebentar. "Perasaan... Kita udah ngelewatin tempat ini 5 kali deh..."

"Ah, itu mungkin hanya perasaan anda, Sasuke-kun." jawab Sai, tersenyum tipis.

"Ah..." Sasuke terpesona (lagi) melihat senyuman manis Sai. Dia seakan terhipnotis oleh senyuman itu. Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, bulan mulai tertutup awan. Dan itu mengakibatkan udara semakin bertambah dingin. Terlebih lagi, saat itu Sasuke sedang menaiki tanjakan. Seharusnya, yang Sasuke khawatirkan adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke malah menanyakan keadaan Sai terus dari tadi.

"Sai-san, apa anda kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Tidak," jawab Sai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Sai-san, apa anda kesempitan?"

"Tidak. Keranjang ini pas untuk tubuhku," jawab Sai dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

Tanjakan semakin tajam. Dan di atas gunung terlihat beberapa ekor serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja. Tapi Sasuke cuek ayam—eh, cuek bebek. Dia tetap berjalan sekuat tenaga.

"Hah... Hah... Sai-san, apa anda lapar?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Iie..." jawab Sai, suaranya semakin pelan jika dibandingkan dengan yang tadi.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Dan keheningan yang bagaikan di makam itu membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

"Sai-san... Hah... Hah..." panggil Sasuke.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Sai-san?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, semakin cemas rupanya.

"..."

"Sai-san!" Sasuke buru-buru menurunkan keranjang tersebut. Lalu dia membuka kain penutup keranjang-nya. "Sai-san!" panggilnya seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sai yang terlihat lemas dan pucat—eh, Sai udah pucat dari dulu ya...

"Sasu... ke... kun..." ujar Sai lemah, masih tersenyum tipis.

"Sai-san, bertahanlah!" seru Sasuke, berusaha menguatkan Sai.

"Gomennasai, Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sai.

"!?"

"Aku... adalah seorang 'yokai'. Dan aku... selalu membekukan pemuda yang berbaik-hati mau menolongku..." lanjut Sai sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Nani!?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kau—"

"Tapi..." sela Sai. "Kehangatan hatimu... menghangatkan dinginnya hatiku..."

"Sai-san..." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oleh karena itu... Aku tidak akan membekukanmu... Karena..."

"'Karena'?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Karena... Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!!" Sai tersenyum lebar tiba-tiba. Ia pun berdiri dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan nista-nya. "Marry me, Sasuke-kun!!" teriaknya ala jablay lebay bajaj.

"Hugyaaa!! Dingiiin!!" jerit Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan pucat. "Tubuh lu dingiiin!!"

"Itachii!! Tolongin guee!!"

--

**-Kediaman Uchiha-**

"Ne, Itachi-kun," panggil Mikoto. "Kok Sasu-kun belum kembali?" tanyanya. "Padahal jam makan malam udah lewat..."

"Nggak tau," jawab Itachi cuek.

"Hei, apa tadi kalian mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Fugaku.

Mikoto dan Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, baka otouto...'_ do'a Itachi. Rupanya tadi dia memang mendengarnya.

**Owari**

**A/N: Hei, baka imouto, sesuai permintaanmu, kali ini Sasu lagi –dikirin; Sasu: gue mulu yang lu nista-in!- Tadinya Sei pingin Oro jadi Yuki-Onna, tapi Oro terlalu pedopil dan jelek buat jadi Yuki-Onna... –digigit-**

**Untuk chap kali ini, Sei akui; humor dan horor-nya nggak ada. Malah lebih ke romance antara SasuFemSai... Bagi yang nggak tau FemSai seperti apa, silahkan bayangkan Haku bermata onyx dan berkulit pucat. Kira-kira seperti itulah! :) –Haku: kok gue dibawa-bawa?-**

**Untuk 'Kappa', 'Nekomata', ****'****Akaname', ****dan 'Fukutachi-Onna' (Hinaruto uzumaki dan Fuyuno Hoshi males login), itu bakal Sei undur –dilempar botol- Soalnya idenya susah. Kalo udah dapet, baru Sei bikin! Jadi, Sei nerima rikues lagi! :D –nebar bunga-**

**RnR?**

**P.S: Plis, jangan rikues hantu tak berbentuk. Susah nih... –PLAK!!-**


	8. Sadako

**Kumpulan Cerita Hantu**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Hantu kedelapan adalah...

**Sadako—Requested by: Naara Akira (Starring: ****Trio Sabaku dan Akatsuki)**

--

Suatu malam, tampak Temari yang sedang berjalan ke arah sofa di tengah ruang tamu. Di atas sofa itu, ada Gaara dan Kankurou yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Gaara, Kankurou, bangun!" Temari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kedua adik laki-lakinya.

"Temari, gue masih ngantuk..." respon Gaara dengan mata masih terpejam, makin mempererat pelukannya pada Kankurou yang dikiranya bantal.

"Nggh... Temari, bangunin orang nggak usah meluk-meluk segala dong..." ujar Kankurou blushing, kaya'nya mengigau deh. "'Kan malu kalo diliat tetangga. Nanti dikira incest..."

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Temari langsung menarik selimut yang mereka pakai untuk berdua. Spontan saja, Gaara dan Kankurou langsung memeluk lutut mereka karena kedinginan.

"Sahur, sahur!!" seru Temari tiba-tiba, tepat di dekat telinga mereka.

"Hiii!!" Gaara dan Kankurou sampai terlonjak saking kagetnya. "Apa'an sih, Temari!?" tanya mereka kesal karena mimpinya diganggu.

"Gyaaa! Apa'an lu meluk-meluk gue!?" tanya Kankurou kaget begitu sadar bahwa yang memeluknya adalah Gaara.

"Lu juga!" balas Gaara nggak kalah kagetnya. "Ngapain lu nidurin kepala lu di bahu gue!?"

"Diam!" perintah Temari.

Karena tunduk pada kakak tertua mereka, Gaara dan Kankurou langsung diam.

"Kemaren 'kan kalian minta gue bangunin," lanjutnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, mata hijau tuanya menatap kesal Gaara dan Kankurou. "Katanya kalian mau nonton Sadako. Ini Sadako-nya udah mau mulai." Temari melempar remote TV ke arah Kankurou.

"Yee... Bilang dong, dari tadi!" cibir Kankurou.

"Gimana gue mau bilang kalo kalian tadi sibuk berantem, hah!?" balas Temari. Dengan ucapan itu, Temari duduk di sofa, di tengah-tengah Gaara dan Kankurou.

Kankurou pun menyalakan TV-nya. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap, sekarang menjadi sedikit terang karena cahaya dari TV.

Jejejeeeng...

Opening theme Sadako mulai dimainkan.

"Pop corn?" Gaara menyodorkan semangkuk pop corn kepada Kankurou dan Temari.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gue lagi diet," katanya.

"Sankyu~" Kankurou dengan riang mengambil beberapa butir pop corn dari mangkuk tersebut.

Tepat saat itu, muncul tulisan kanji di layar TV. Kanji-kanji itu membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Sadako, Gadis Misterius di Sumur Tua?" Gaara membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Sst... Diam, Gaara! Film-nya mau mulai!" Kankurou meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, isyarat untuk diam.

Tepat setelah Kankurou selesai berbicara, suara narator mulai terdengar.

"_Kami hidup di desa __terpencil yang jauh dari hingar-bingar kota."_

Saat itu, terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan desa kecil yang asri di malam hari.

"_Aku Rikudou Pein,"_ ujar Narator itu memperkenalkan diri. Tampak seorang pria—berambut oranye jabrik dengan piercings di wajahnya—di depan sebuah rumah khas desa.

"Uwaah... Narator-nya jelek. Serem lagi!" komen Temari sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Justru itu yang bikin film-nya seru!" sahut Kankurou semangat.

Kemudian Pein melanjutkan kata-katanya, _"Malam itu, aku sedang bersama tiga orang teman laki-lakiku."_

Pein menoleh ke belakang, dan ada tiga orang cowok cantik—berambut hitam, berambut pirang panjang, dan yang satunya lagi berambut perak dengan mata ungu. Mereka bertiga sedang melambaikan tangan kepada sang pemilik rumah tadi.

"_Kami hen__dak merayakan ulang tahun Sasori, temanku yang baru pulang dari Tokyo."_

Lalu kamera me-zoom wajah sang pemilik rumah yang bernama Sasori tadi. Rupanya dia seorang cowok cakep berambut merah.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Temari. "Cakep banget si Sasori itu!" serunya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang sedang tersenyum karena kedatangan teman-temannya.

"..." Gaara cuek-bebek, sibuk makan pop corn-nya._ 'Cakepan gue daripada dia...'_ batinnya.

"Cakepan mana? Sasori atau si Tuan Cengeng?" tanya Kankurou iseng.

"Eh, mereka pergi..." ujar Temari, ngacangin pertanyaan Kankurou tadi. Dengan alasan sebenarnya karena Temari nggak bisa jawab.

"Cih!"

.

"_Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 01:30, bar tempat kami minum-minum sudah mau tutup. Maka kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ngobrol di rumah Itachi yang paling dekat. Dan kami pun berjalan menuju ke sana."_

Tampak sebuah bar dengan tulisan closed. Pein dan teman-temannya yang lain pun berjalan keluar dari bar itu dengan tampang om-om mabuk.

"Hik~ Aku melihat ada katsudon terbang, un~" ujar si rambut pirang—Deidara. Mukanya merah, mulutnya bau alkohol.

"'Katsudon terbang'?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mabuk ya?"

"Udah jelas 'kan, kalau dia mabuk?" tanya Hidan—si rambut perak—yang sedang membantu Deidara berjalan. "Puweh! Mulutnya bau alkohol!" gerutunya.

"Ya iyalah bau alkohol," ujar Itachi si rambut hitam tiba-tiba. "Mana ada orang mabuk yang wangi sabun?"

"Ada! Orang mabuk karena makan sabun!" jawab Hidan bangga.

Yang lainnya swt.

"Ini sudah malam. Semua penduduk desa pasti sudah tidur." sahutku pelan. "Makanya lebih baik kalian diam saja."

Malam itu benar-benar malam musim dingin. Bahkan Pein dan teman-temannya yang sudah memakai pakaian hangat pun masih saja kedinginan.

"Pein benar," respon Sasori. "Lebih baik kita diam saja, daripada nanti kita dilemparin sendal."

Dan seketika itu juga, semuanya langsung diam.

"Tadaima, un~!!" seru Deidara—yang masih mabuk—tiba-tiba.

"!!!"

BLETAK!!

Deidara pingsan dengan sukses setelah Hidan menjitaknya.

"Huff... Hampir saja..." kami menghela nafas lega.

"Siapa sih, yang tadi kasih Deidara sake!?" tanya Hidan kesal.

Semuanya langsung menunjuk Pein.

"Eh? Aku?" tanyaku inosen seraya menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Hidan langsung mencengkram kerah bajuku. "Kau gila apa!? Deidara masih terlalu muda buat minum sake!" omelnya.

"Deidara 'kan sudah 19 tahun," jawabku enteng. "Mestinya dia udah cukup umur buat minum sake..."

"_Dari dulu, aku heran sekali dengan hal ini. Kenapa sepertinya Hidan selalu membela Deidara?"_

"Pe-Pein, Hidan... Di-diam..." sahut Itachi pelan.

"Berisik!!"

DUAAGH!!

"_Tiba-tiba saja, aku dan Hidan mendapat lemparan geta, entah dari mana. Sepertinya dari penduduk desa..."_

Pein dan Hidan mengelus-elus kepala mereka yang benjol. Tampak setitik air mata di ujung mata mereka.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang 'kan?" tanya Itachi sembari mengibaskan kuncir kudanya.

"Cih!"

"_Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan."_

"Mana horor-nya!?" tanya Temari nggak sabaran. "Dari tadi humor garing semua ini!" Temari mengambil remote-nya, bersiap mematikan TV. "Tidur aja deh!"

"Diam, Temari..." jawab Gaara sambil mengambil kembali remote itu dari tangan Temari. "Bentar lagi, pasti horor..." tambahnya dengan tatapan gue-yakin-jadi-lu-diem-aja-ato-nanti-gue-cium-lu.

Karena nggak mau dicium adik kandungnya sendiri, Temari pun memutuskan untuk mingkem saja.

"_Kira-kira 3__00 meter menjelang rumah Itachi, Kami melewati sebuah sumur tua."_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, terlihatlah sebuah sumur tua yang dalam dan berlumut. Bagian pinggirnya pun tampak retak. Kelihatannya sumur itu sudah lama tidak dipakai.

"_Entah kenapa, saat kami mendekati sumur itu, udara terasa semakin dingin."_

"Di sini... Dingin sekali..." ujarku memecah keheningan sambil memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

"Hei," panggil Hidan pelan. "A-apa tadi... Kalian melihatnya?" tanyanya.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Sasori bingung, ia pun menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Hidan."

"Ta-tapi tadi aku melihatnya!" seru Hidan sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

Karena penasaran, Pein pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Ta-tadi ada—"

"Aku melihatnya, Hidan..." aku memotong kalimat Hidan, terpaku apa yang saat ini ada di depan mataku.

"_Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berkimono putih dengan corak merah muncul di belakangku. Kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik, itu bukan corak merah pada kimono-nya. Itu adalah bekas darah. Tidak hanya pada kimono-nya. Sekujur tubuh dan kepala gadis itu juga berlumuran darah segar."_

Gadis itu berjalan pelan, mendekati Pein dan yang lainnya. Mereka berlima tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa; tak sanggup lari karena dicekam ngeri, bahkan tak sanggup bergerak atau bersuara. Mereka hanya bisa membatu di tempat karena ketakutan.

Gadis itu semakin mendekati Pein. Sementara keringat dingin mulai mengalir membasahi wajah Pein. Semakin gadis itu mendekati Pein, Pein merasakan udara di sekitarnya makin bertambah dingin. Tetapi, gadis itu ternyata hanya berlalu, melewati mereka berlima dan terus berjalan menuju sumur tua itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu lenyap—masuk ke dalam sumur tua tersebut.

"_M__eskipun gadis itu sudah tak terlihat, kami berlima masih tetap tertegun, tidak bisa bersuara sedikit pun. Kami hanya bisa saling memandang. Belum sempat kami menenangkan diri, 1-2 menit kemudian, kami kembali dicekam kengerian."_

Pein merasakan hawa itu lagi. Hawa dingin yang siap membunuh kapan saja tanpa ragu.

Gadis misterius itu merangkak keluar dari dalam sumur tersebut. Hanya saja kali ini dengan kimono-nya yang tidak berlumuran darah. Tapi wajah gadis misterius itu tetap tampak pucat dan mengerikan. Kali ini, gadis itu memandang mereka berlima. Dan tanpa bersuara, dia berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Temari memperat pelukannya pada selimut ungu yang sedang dipakainya. Kankurou bertambah antusias menonton, dan Gaara mengunyah pop corn-nya cepat-cepat—seperti saat Chouji sedang menyaksikan ujian Chuunin Shikamaru VS Temari.

"_Kami dicekam perasaan aneh dan ngeri yang amat-sangat. Aku sendiri merasa seolah darah di sekujur tubuhku berhenti mengalir. Tubuh ini sama sekali tidak sanggup bereaksi untuk menggerakkan kakiku. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku tak bisa bergerak..."_

Pein gemetar. Dia ingin sekali kabur dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Tapi tatapan tajam gadis itulah yang sepertinya mengunci gerakan Pein dan yang lainnya.

_"Dengan dicekam kengerian luar biasa, aku melihat gadis misterius itu makin mendekat. Mataku akhirnya bertemu mata keemasan gadis itu. Dan kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik, sepertinya mata gadis itu mengeluarkan darah. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah teman-temanku. Mereka semua juga tampak gemetar—ralat, kecuali Deidara; dia masih pingsan akibat jitakan Hidan tadi. Begitu aku melihat ke depanku lagi, gadis itu semakin mendekat. Dan akhirnya kami berhadapan kira-kira kurang dari 2 meter."_

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Ada sedikit perasaan lega saat itu. Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut hitam tersebut menyeringai. Meskipun gadis itu tidak bertaring, tapi Pein merasa bahwa wajahnya saat itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Drakula yang pernah dia tonton di film.

Pein memejamkan mata, dia merasa bahwa dia hampir pingsan saat itu.

"Kami-sama, tolonglah kami..." doaku pelan.

Mereka berempat sudah benar-benar tercekam rasa ngeri. Apalagi ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"UWAAA!!" jerit Temari dan Kankurou berbarengan. Mereka terlihat syok. Bukan karena apa yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, tapi karena Gaara.

"Buohok! Ohok!" Gaara terbatuk. Cowok berambut merah itu memukuli dadanya sendiri.

"Kyaaa! Gaara kenapa!?" Temari menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara dengan khawatir.

Kankurou mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

Begitu Gaara sudah baikan, ia menjawab dengan inosen, "Nggak apa-apa. Tadi gue cuma keselek pop corn."

Temari dan Kankurou langsung swt. "Ah, film-nya!"

_"Kami sama sekali tidak sanggup bergerak, bahkan bersuara. Dan sepertinya hanya bisa pasrah apa pun yang akan terjadi."_

Kemudian, gadis itu menunjukkan benda yang tadi diambilnya. Pein dan yang lainnya tidak dapat mempercayai benda tersebut.

Lalu dengan senyumnya, gadis itu berkata, "Kuriinso memang hebat! Noda-noda bandel bisa hilang, bersih! Baju tampak baru!"

GUBRAK!!

Trio Sabaku itu ber-gubrak ria di tempat. Rupanya itu tadi cuma iklan yang panjang.

**Owari**

**Arigatou buat yang punya blog! Soalnya idenya Sei ambil dari blog, tapi lupa punya siapa. ==a  
Kalo chap kemaren, itu ide murni dari Sei! Yuki-Onna emang legenda-nya begitu. Jadi Sei nggak ngambil idenya dari Meitantei Conan!**

**Gomen kalo lama apdet-nya.  
Gomen juga kalo nggak ada humor dan horor-nya. -Readers: gak bakal!-**

**'Kuriinso', plesetan (sok) Jepang dari R*nso.  
Yang di-Italic adalah ucapan Pein sebagai Narator.**

**Chap depan: 'Pastor Kepala Buntung' (Requested by: istri Deidara)  
Untuk kana_034, Hanako bakal muncul di chap 4 '7 KdAN'. Ditunggu ya!^^ Makasih atas review-mu yang pertama di fic-ku!  
**

**Ada yang mau rikues? RnR?**


End file.
